


Happy Birthday, Gwen

by hidley



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidley/pseuds/hidley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Happy Birthday, Milady.' Gwen jumped as Gwaine leaped up from his nest of paper and produced a ring of holly from no where, placing it on her head. 'Is what your husband means, I'm sure.' He winked at her, grin still plastered on his face as he practically keened at the brilliance of her timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Gwen

'What. On earth. Have you _done_?'

Gwaine blinked up from underneath a pile of what looked like chains of parchment all linked together, and grinned. 'We thought you'd appreciate it.'

Gwen didn't speak for a while, her mouth open but only small, incoherent noises leaving it. Instead her eyes were drawn to the rest of the room, and the rest of the knights who were standing in various parts of hers and Arthur's chambers, all looking as if they were deer caught in headlights. Percival was in the middle of hanging holly from the banisters on the ceiling, clearly being the only one tall enough to reach that high, Leon was on the floor, his hands frozen in place by a series of beautifully multi-coloured candles that were only half lit, and Arthur was at the table, obviously having previously been laying out a small banquet that could have fed all the men in the room.

The Queen tried to speak again, but could only let out little short laughs of shock. They all just looked so ridiculously confused.  
'Gwen!' The moment was shattered as Merlin came bounding into the room from the side chamber, skidding to a stop at Gwen's side. 'You're early!'

'Indeed,' she replied, turning her face to him, trying with everything she had to keep it straight. 'Um. What's going on?'

At her words, Arthur's brain seemed to finally catch up with him and he stood up straight, clearing his throat. 'Well, erm. We were, erm-'

'Happy Birthday, Milady.' Gwen jumped as Gwaine leaped up from his nest of paper and produced a ring of holly from no where, placing it on her head. 'Is what your husband means, I'm sure.' He winked at her, grin still plastered on his face as he practically keened at the brilliance of her timing. 

Arthur glared at him, though Gwaine was oblivious, walking over to Gwen and taking her hands. 'Yes, happy birthday.' He kissed her cheek, leaning his forehead against hers as she beamed up at him.  
'You all did this?'  
Arthur scoffed. 'Most. Gwaine and Merlin did hardly anything.' 

'Hey!' Both men said at once, Merlin looking particularly put out. 'This whole thing was my bloody idea!'  
'Yeah, but that’s the only contribution you've made apart from make those ridiculous chains.'

The boy scowled and looked as though he was going to retort, before he saw Gwen's face practically splitting from the wideness of her smile, and deflated down into an answering smirk. 'Fine. Think what you will. Gwen knows I'm telling the truth.' He strode over to the door, pulling Leon and Percival with him. 'Have a good night, Sire. Gwen.'

'You can't just call her-'  
'Oh yes he can.' The Queen cut over her husband, punching his chest lightly before watching them all leave. 'Goodnight. And thankyou!' 

'No problem,' Leon said for them all, bowing his head and smiling before following Merlin and the other two knights out of the room, shutting the door quietly. 

'They are knights of Camelot, Arthur,' Gwen said the moment they were alone. 'You cannot have them do things like this!'  
Arthur rose an eyebrow at her. 'Oh, they offered. Merlin rounded them up and they were all too happy to take a day out of training to decorate their Queen's chambers for her birthday. I was only slightly concerned.'

A giggle escaped Gwen's lips, and then another. Before long she was clinging to Arthur's shoulder, as she let out all her shock and joy in shakes of amusement. 'This is ridiculous,' she stated after her shot of crazed laughter had passed. 'I live in a ridiculous land, with ridiculous people and the most, most _ridiculous_ husband.' 

At that, she leaned up and kissed Arthur, him being all too willing, and laughed softly against his lips. 'The most wonderfully ridiculous man I've ever met.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thursday's installment of the Farewell Fic Fest. From the prompt: Happy Birthday


End file.
